paninicomicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-616)
(part of Kree delegation during Operation Galactic Storm); formerly partner of Red Wolf, , , , partner of Hawkeye (Kate Bishop), , , , , , , (brainwashed), , , , , , , , , , Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders, Tiboldt Circus; former partner of Mockingbird, Two-Gun Kid, Black Widow, Trick Shot, Swordsman, "Brothers in Arms", , Justice League of America | Relatives = Brett Barton (ancestor); Mack Barton (ancestor); Harold Barton (father, deceased); Edith Barton (mother, deceased); Barney Barton (Trickshot) (brother); Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird) (ex-wife); Unborn child (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Clint Barton's Apartment Building, Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York City, New York; West Coast Avengers HQ, Venice, Los Angeles, California; formerly The Mount, Nevada; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Avengers Island; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Lighthouse, Earth Orbit; Avengers Mansion, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Captain America's Brooklyn safe house, New York City, New York; "Avengers Apartment", Manhattan, New York City, New York; Stephen Strange's Mansion, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mount Charteris, Colorado, Barton Farm, Waverly, Iowa | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Identity = | Citizenship = | MartialStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = ''Tales of Suspense'' #57 (September, 1964) | Last = | Death = }} "I mean, I can't miss... I'm on a team with super-humans. And one god, in case you've forgotten. Even you... well, you climb walls really well. The training is the only thing that makes me special. And if I'm not special, then none of this is worth it. I gave up a lot for this life. I could have been happy with Mockingbir-- Bobbi. We could have had a good, simple life. But I wanted to play with the big boys. And if I miss, it means I'm just another dude with a bow. It means I've been fooling myself this whole time. And that's why I never miss." --Hawkeye History Early life Clinton "Clint" Barton was the son of Harold Barton and Edith Barton. He grew up working in his father's Butchers shop in Waverly, Iowa with his older brother, Barney. Their father was abusive, especially when he drank and continually beat his young boys like Clint; Barney taught Clint how to fight and helped him to improve his aim. Harold's drinking eventually cost him his life along with his wife when both died in a car accident. Clint and Barney were sent to numerous foster homes; while running away from one of them, they encountered and joined a traveling circus where the pair worked as roustabouts. While a member of the circus, Clint was trained by the original Swordsman and by Trick Shot. Clint later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before he could turn his mentor over to the authorities, Clint was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to escape town. Clint's relationship with his brother Barney and Trick Shot soon deteriorated as well. Category:Character Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Weight 230 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Stan Lee/Creator Category:Don Heck/Creator